Catherine
by tamashi neko
Summary: Catherine, una joven extrovertida, testaruda y de fuerte carácter, emprenderá una aventura a través de las historias y leyendas que siempre la han fascinado, descubriendo así un nuevo modo de ver el mundo, el tiempo y el espacio.
1. La discusión

ufff que nervios / es la primera vez que muestro una de mis historias a un publico tan extenso o_O supongo que en función del éxito que tenga (si es que llega a tener algun éxito) me plantearé publicar fragmentos más extensos... pero en fin, tan solo puedo desear que os guste la historia y que os quedéis con ganas de más :3

* * *

**Catherine**: "Las normas están hechas para romperlas" (1)

-Estoy harta de que me controles siempre, cada día que pasa más que el anterior. ¡Déjame vivir!

-¡¿Te crees que lo hago por gusto?!

-Sí, porque eres una maldita controladora. ¡Olvídame!

-¿Adónde te crees que vas? ¡Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

Tras aquella discusión Catherine salió de su casa dando un importante portazo. Tan fuerte fue que hizo estallar en mil pedacitos los cristales que la adornaban. La joven corría a través de la calle mientras oía los gritos que su madre lanzaba al cielo.

_¡Qué asco le tengo!_ Se repetía mientras reducía su paso y se abrochaba la chaqueta de cuero oscura. Sus mallas a cuadros rojos y negros destacaban entre el blanco manto que la nevada de la noche anterior había dejado sobre las calles y sus gruesas botas, de cuero también, dejaban profundas huellas a cada paso que daba.

Enfundó sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos, en los bolsillos y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un puente. Al echar la vista abajo pudo observar el agua helada que esperaba impaciente la primavera para poder volver a moverse. De repente una mano robusta la cogió del hombro. Ella se volvió enseguida y perdió su mirada esmeralda en los ojos color café de un chico que la observaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Catherine se lanzó a sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza. Empezaron a surgir los sollozos, hasta tal punto que la joven fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

-Eh, eh, eh, tranquila… ya pasó. –pronunció el chico mientras la separaba un poco de él y secaba las lágrimas de su blanco rostro con dulzura. –Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Mi madre… -logró articular ella.

-Con eso ya tengo suficiente. ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

Catherine asintió y bajó la mirada. El joven rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo para acercarla a él. Ambos empezaron a caminar, despacio, sin prisa; cruzaron el puente y llegaron a un banco de madera que había bajo unos árboles.

El chico retiró la nieve que había depositada sobre la humedecida madera y ofreció asiento a Catherine. Ella se sentó sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, ¿ahora que estás algo más calmada podrías explicarme que ha sucedido exactamente?

-He discutido de nuevo con mi madre pero ésta vez… ésta vez ha sido la peor… ella estaba más que enfadada conmigo, puede que hasta encolerizada. Y yo no he podido seguir callando lo que pienso; llevaba ya demasiados años haciéndolo.

-¿Por qué se ha enfadado esta vez?

La joven se llevó las manos a la nuca y levantó sus ondulados, largos y anaranjados cabellos para dejar al descubierto un tatuaje en su cuello: se trataba de la silueta de un gato sentado en una luna creciente rodeada por un pentagrama y diversas notas musicales; en una esquina del dibujo aparecía escrita en japonés la palabra _alma_ (魂),_ "tamashi"_.

-Wow… -pronunció en chico mientras admiraba aquella pequeña pero detallada obra de arte. –ahora entiendo que tu madre esté tan furiosa… creo que es lo que más le molestaba que pudieras hacerte.

-Decía lo mismo de mis los _piercings_ y ahora los ignora; del mismo modo que ya no da importancia al hecho que me haya teñido el cabello de naranja sin su permiso.

Catherine siempre había sido una buena niña, de esas que nunca desobedecen a sus padres, de esas que siempre habían reprimido sus impulsos por mostrarse tal y como es. Hace un año aún era así pero de repente algo en ella cambió; se sentía más oprimida que nunca, y sabía que aquella situación era insostenible. Su vida necesitaba un cambio y ella le dio un pequeño empujón revelándose contra su madre haciendo cosas que ella siempre había detestado: se hizo dos _piercings_ en la oreja derecha (uno al lado de su primer agujero y el otro en la parte superior de su pavellón auditivo), había dejado atrás su melena castaña de puntas doradas para mostrarse con una cabellera peliroja, anaranjada y por último (al menos de momento), el tatuaje... aquel tatuaje que ella adoraba. A pesar de todo su madre seguía controlándola; a cada fiesta que iba le hacía mil preguntas, a cada lugar al que quería ir buscaba la forma de no permitírselo. De acuerdo, era hija única y comprendía que su madre quisiera protegerla, pero definitivamente, aquel comportamiento había ido demasiado lejos.

-¿No crees que esto sí que ha sido pasarse un poco?

-No jodas que vas a ponerte de su parte… Bruno, por favor, no.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

Catherine lanzó una mirada irónica a su amigo mientras él intentaba continuar la conversación en la que se habían sumergido.

-Bueno… ¿y cuándo hace que lo tienes?

-Una semana, más o menos…


	2. El bosque

**Catherine:** Las normas están hechas para romperlas (2)

-¿Y tu madre no lo ha descubierto hasta hoy?

-No. –contestó ella riendo disimuladamente.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-Verás, yo estaba en mi habitación, a mi rollo, con la guitarra eléctrica y los cascos enchufados al amplificador. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. Al parecer mi madre llevaba rato llamando a la puerta… yo no oía nada, ya que los cascos me aíslan del ruido exterior. De repente la puerta se ha abierto a mi espalda y no he tenido tiempo de reaccionar; ella, al instante, ha empezado a machacarme a preguntas y a acusarme de ser una irresponsable, inconsciente y demás adjetivos cariñosos de los suyos. –concluyó sarcástica.

-Pfff…

-Sí…

-Bueno, tú tranquila, seguro que pronto se le pasa el enfado –intentó consolarla Bruno.

-Eso espero…

-¡Claro que sí! –la animó de nuevo.

Ella se distrajo por completo observando la radiante sonrisa que tanto amaba de su amigo.

-¿Cat?

-Em, s-sí. –contestó sacudiendo la cabeza. –bueno, ¿Y tú qué te cuentas?

-Pues no mucho… hoy he ido a ver a mi hermana al hospital.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Mejor? –se interesó Catherine, sabiendo lo mucho que Bruno quiere a su hermana pequeña.

-Todo sigue igual… su pulso es débil pero estable… empiezo a pensar que no despertará jamás del coma. –su característica expresión alegre y risueña desapareció en un instante.

-Oh, vamos… no desistas… -lo tranquilizó ella. –Se pondrá bien, es una pequeña luchadora, siempre lo ha sido.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Catherine abrazó al chico con fuerza y él le correspondió del mismo modo. Tras unos segundos se separaron, despacio, y los dos sonrieron, agradecidos de tenerse el uno al otro.

La verdad es que ambos llevaban vidas complicadas pero cada obstáculo que superaban juntos los unía y los hacía más fuertes.

-¿Adónde vas a ir ahora? –se preocupó él. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que tras una discusión no volvería tan rápidamente a casa.

-No lo sé… -mintió Catherine.

-Ya sé en qué piensas.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, somos amigos desde que tenemos uso de razón. Conozco cada una de tus miradas, cada uno de tus gestos y cada uno de los lugares que tanto frecuentas cuando quieres estar sola.

-Si tan claro lo tienes… dime, ¿adónde voy a ir?

-Al bosque.

Para sorpresa de la joven, Bruno había acertado de lleno.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo he dicho: te conozco bien, mejor que nadie.

Ambos hablaban del bosque que había en las afueras de su pequeño pueblo. Era un lugar tranquilo al que Catherine siempre acudía cuando quería estar sola… un lugar donde desconectar de todo y alejarse de sus problemas en casa (las eternas discusiones con su madre), y en el instituto (ella siempre ha sido una excelente estudiante, pero no muy respetada ni valorada, por lo que a menudo tiene problemas con gente que se mete con ella).

-Bien, tenías razón. ¿Contento?

-No. –te estás poniendo a la defensiva.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Sí, lo estaba haciendo.

Silencio. Ni un murmuro.

-Lo siento…

-Tranquila.

-Creo que me debería irme ya. –la joven se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Espera! –Bruno la cogió del brazo. -¿Puedo acompañarte?

* * *

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, objeción, etc; que publique una review i veré qué puedo hacer:)

por cierto, gracias a todos los lectores 3

pd: si habéis encontrado alguna falta en el texto, lo siento ^^"


	3. Zenko

**Catherine:** "Las normas están hechas para romperlas" (3)

* * *

Catherine dudó un instante.

-Mejor no… -contestó al fin. Bruno se sorprendió al recibir aquella respuesta. –verás, es que… es un lugar donde… bueno, me gusta estar sola… completamente sola…

-Cat, tú detestas estar completamente sola, te conozco perfectamente. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-¿Qué? ¡Nada! –replicó ella, evitando tener que dar explicaciones.

-Tranquila, que ya me voy, si es lo que quieres. –intervino Bruno de nuevo, algo molesto.

-Lo siento…

-Déjalo, da igual. Adiós. –el chico se retiró dándole la espalda a Catherine.

A pesar de aquel incómodo momento, la joven se dirigió al bosque, decidida. Las suelas de aquellas oscuras botas ensuciaban el blancor de la nieve bajo sus pies mientras ella, sin reducir su paso, seguía su camino a través de las frías y solitarias calles. Llegado el punto en que se le acabaron las calles por recorrer, Catherine siguió su camino a través de la tierra muerta que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo.

Pronto pudo divisar su destino entre la espesa niebla que se había acomodado en el ambiente. No cesaron sus pasos hasta que pisaron aquel magnífico lugar. Ella, despacio, se adentraba en arboleda. Alzaba la mirada, como siempre lo hacía, y cerraba los ojos, respiraba hondo e imaginaba que estaba completamente sola, en su mundo, en su perfecto y pequeño mundo.

Siguió adelante hasta llegar a un pequeño y disimulado aunque amplio cobertizo de madera, hábilmente escondido entre árboles derribados y la espesa maleza que dominaba el paisaje. Retiró las ramas que cubrían la entrada a su escondrijo y abrió la puerta. En su interior se hallaba un montón de peculiares objetos: en la pared paralela a la entrada, careciente de ventanas (a diferencia del resto de muros), había colocado de forma horizontal un arco de madera blanca cuya empuñadura vestía un color marrón claro. Junto a él colgaba un carcaj de cuero cobrizo lleno con finas aunque resistentes flechas, hechas de madera blanca también y cuyas plumas anaranjadas lucían indiscretas. En una estantería se encontraban también un par de guantes que recubrían los dedos índice, corazón y anular (guantes clásicos de tiro con arco), un protector para el brazo (todo fabricado con cuero) y una caja de madera, tallada a mano, que contenía una ocarina de cerámica y un collar cuyo colgante se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, de un colmillo de zorro.

A la derecha, un grueso colchón descansaba sobre el suelo, junto a un montón de mantas y alguna que otra almohada; colgada en la pared, sobre la cabecera aquella "cama" se encontraba una sencilla bolsa de cuero.

En una esquina quedaban amontonados diversos fajos de leña, de distintos grosores y tamaños; en otra, diversas botellas de cristal, llenas de agua, se habían ido acumulando.

En la parte izquierda, bajo la ventana, había un amplio y resistente cesto de mimbre con una manta en la base. A su lado se encontraba un cuenco de metal algo oxidado.

Catherine avanzó en el interior de la cabaña, acarició delicadamente con sus dedos el atrapa-sueños que colgaba del centro del techo (como solía hacer) y se quitó la chaqueta; la dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras se colocaba bien el fino jersey de manga larga que llevaba.

Cogió la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de la pared y se la ató a la cintura. Acto seguido dirigió su mirada a la pared que exhibía aquella colección de objetos de tiro con arco.

Se quitó los guantes que llevaba y en su mano derecha enfundó el guante de tres dedos. Vistió su brazo izquierdo con el protector de cuero y se colgó el carcaj a la espalda. Abrió la caja, cogió la ocarina, la metió en la bolsa y se colgó el diente de zorro al cuello. Cogió con cuidado el arco de la pared y, sujetándolo firmemente con su mano derecha, salió de la caseta.

Tras ella, una efímera ráfaga de viento cerró la puerta. La joven se adentró en el bosque hasta encontrarse con un enorme tocón, que se mantenía oculto entre las sombras de los altos árboles. Dejó el arco encima y se sentó a un lado. Sacó la ocarina de la bolsa y, entrecerrando los ojos, se la llevó a los labios.

Su apaciguada respiración recorrió el cuerpo del instrumento y, a medida que lo hacía, el bosque adoptaba un ambiente cálido. La niebla se disipaba y las nubes permitieron que algunos rayos de sol se filtraran entre las ramas y cayeran sobre sus brillantes cabellos.

Aquella melodía encandiladora no cesó hasta que un murmullo entre los arbustos distrajo a Catherine. Era él: Zenko; un zorro joven (de poco más de un año), de pelaje claro, orejas grandes y ojos oscuros a la vez que tintineantes.

La chica dejó la ocarina junto a su arco y se agachó, con los brazos abiertos, para recibir al animal, el cual se abalanzó sobre ella. Ambos compartían un vínculo especialmente fuerte: Catherine había estado cuidando a Zenko desde que era prácticamente un recién nacido.

El resto de cachorros de la camada, mayores que él, a menudo lo herían. Un día, la joven encontró al zorro en la entrada de su madriguera, casi sin vida, y lo acogió y crió ella misma.

* * *

Ya sé que he subido éste capítulo muy muy muy muy seguido respecto a la publicación del anterior, pero en fin... para una temporada que estoy inspirada, tengo que aprovechar ^^ además estaba impaciente por publicarlo

PD: como siempre, graciiiass a los lectoreess - y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario, estoy atenta a las reviews:3 (un besoo)


	4. Atenea

**Catherine**, Capítulo 4

* * *

Para la suerte de ambos, escondida entre los árboles, Catherine había encontrado una caseta vieja, prácticamente destrozada. Tras hacer algunas reformas, aquella caseta se convirtió en un lugar dónde pordían refugiarse cuando fuera necesario.

La joven empezó a frecuentar aquel lugar, a causa de su preocupación por el animal. Pronto descubrió los secretos que aquella arboleda escondía y quedó atrapada allí su alma, entre deseos de ser libre y mostrarse como siempre ha sido: salvaje. Además pudo darse cuenta de que había encontrado un lugar donde volver a practicar el tiro con arco, otra de sus pasiones; éste ha sido siempre su deporte favorito, junto con la equitación. Ambos reportes requieren fuerza, resistencia, destreza, concentración y paz, una gran paz interior que ella llevaba tiempo buscando.

Catherine se levantó, dejando al zorro en el suelo. Guardó la ocarina en la bolsa y empuñó de nuevo su arco. Después, ambos empezaron a caminar a través de los árboles.

La joven permanecía atenta a cada rincón, pues hacía tiempo que ella misma había dispersado varias dianas a las que asestaba con sus flechas una y otra vez. En un instante fijó uno de los objetivos; apoyó la flecha sobre la empuñadura y la sujetó a la cuerda. Tensó su brazo izquierdo mientras los dedos índice, corazón y anular (el índice por encima del punto de apoyo de la flecha y los otros dos por debajo) de su mano derecha se situaban sobre la tensa cuerda y la acercaban a su rostro. Firmemente y manteniendo la perfecta postura, siguió tirando; cuando su dedo pulgar rozó la comisura de sus carnosos labios color escarlata, ella, manteniendo la posición, soltó la cuerda y disparó la flecha. Tan potente fue el impacto que la diana fue atravesada por completo. Apenas unos centímetros separaban la superficie de madera de las anaranjadas plumas. Catherine se acercó a recuperarla y, a pesar de no haber disparado al centro exacto de la diana, se había acercado bastante.

-Casi perfecto… casi… -se dijo.

_Al fin y al cabo la perfección está fuera del alcance de cualquiera… ¿qué podría pedir que fuera mejor que un acercamiento a ésta?_

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Zenko, quién la había seguido y la observaba con su boca entreabierta, mostrando la carencia de uno de sus colmillos.

De repente, el sol volvió a cubrirse con las espesas nubes que surcaban el cielo. Catherine miró a su alrededor y fue capaz de percatarse de que una potente y agresiva ráfaga de aire azotaba los troncos de los árboles, cada vez más próximos.

-Esto no me gusta. Vámonos, Zenko.

La joven arrancó la flecha de la diana y la guardó en el carcaj a la vez que empezaba a correr en dirección a la caseta. Llegado el punto en el que el zorro no era capaz seguirle el ritmo, lo cogió con un brazo, apoyándolo un hombro y presionándolo contra su pecho para no permitir que cayera. El furioso viento, acompañado ahora de una densa y lúgubre niebla, seguía persiguiéndolos a cada paso que daban.

Por fin llegaron a la cabaña. Catherine cerró con fuerza la puerta y dejó suavemente a Zenko en el cesto de mimbre. Se despojó de los objetos que llevaba encima y los guardó de nuevo, cada uno en su lugar. Observó el bosque tras los ventanales: la niebla ya se les había echado encima.

-¿Pero qué…? –la joven se sorprendió al percatarse de que algo había entre la niebla; algo parecido a la figura de una mujer. A su alrededor brillaba una delicada luz color zafiro y, poco a poco, la imagen borrosa se convirtió en la nítida visión de una dama de cabellos lisos, blancos, no muy largos, pero lo suficiente para cubrirle los hombros. La neblina fue disipándose sutilmente a su alrededor.

Atrapada por la curiosidad, Catherine salió de la cabaña; con el arco en una mano y una sola flecha en la otra. Se acercó un poco a la dama, quién la observaba con unos ojos de iris argentino. Pudo analizar su vestuario; aquella larga túnica de satén añil de anchas y largas mangas, se ceñía un poco a su cuerpo, no demasiado, y le cubría los pies descalzos; diversas joyas de plata adornaban aquella imagen: un collar fino cuyo colgante tenía la forma de una lágrima, un cinturón trenzado que se ceñía a su cintura y dos pulseras anchas, una a cada muñeca, que brillaban indiscretas.

De repente se dio cuenta de que unos ojos abiertos, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, la miraban incesantes: eran los de la lechuza blanca que reposaba sobre el brazo de la dama. De repente, el animal ululó y Catherine, asustada, colocó rápidamente la flecha sobre el arco y tensó la cuerda, posicionándose para un disparo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó sin bajar el arma.

-Tranquila… -contestó una voz dulce, proveniente de los finos labios de la desconocida. –no tienes porque temerle. Su nombre es Êmis.

-No quiero su nombre, sino el tuyo. –replicó.

-Atenea, mi nombre es Atenea.

-Atenea era una diosa griega. Los dioses no existen, ergo tú tampoco.

-¿Estás segura? –Catherine bajó apenas unos milímetros su arco, mientras perdía su mirada en busca de la respuesta que iba a pronunciar.

-Por completo. –volvió a tensar el arco, apuntando de nuevo a la mujer y lanzándole una desconfiada y agresiva mirada.

-Estás negando entonces tu propia existencia, querida Artemisa.

* * *

Otro capítulo muy seguido al anterior, a algunos tal vez les guste, a otros tal vez no, pero es lo que hay :P

Sugerencias u opiniones en las reviews. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores ;)

¡Hasta pronto! :3


	5. El enigma

Holaa:3 Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de _Catherine_, espero que lo disfrutéis. Como siempre, sigo atenta a críticas, sugerencias y demás comentarios en las reviews :)

Gracias a los lectores 3

* * *

**Catherine, cap. 5: El enigma**

-¿Ar-artemisa? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Llevaba tiempo buscándote y por fin te he encontrado. –explicó Atenea, sonriente. –y aunque me duela, ahora debo irme; volveré pronto. Te he dejado un pequeño obsequio cerca de dónde las aguas corren. Halla un camino imposible, entona la melodía apropiada y conseguirás el regalo que te he traído.

-¡¿C-cómo?! No, espera, ¡Atenea! –exclamó mientras la mujer empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire. -¡Espera! ¿De qué regalo me hablas? ¿Por qué? –La mujer cada vez parecía más translúcida. –¡¿Qué has querido decir con lo de Artemisa?!

-Halla mi obsequio y sabrás de lo que hace tiempo deberías saber.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No, no te vayas! –soltó el arco de golpe y avanzó hacia Atenea, intentó cogerla de la mano pero ésta se convirtió en polvo, polvo que ahora se desvanecía el aire, junto a la niebla.

-No… no puede ser… -se susurraba. -¿Atenea? ¿Artemisa? Me estaré volviendo loca… sí, debe ser eso… -el enigma de la diosa se repitió en su cabeza. -…Dónde las aguas corren. Un camino imposible. La melodía apropiada… Me gustaría de verdad saber resolver esto.

Se agachó para recoger el arco y la flecha que habían impactado contra el suelo. Los limpió un poco y volvió a la cabaña, junto a Zenko. El zorro permanecía en su cesta, con la cabeza baja y las orejas caídas; pero en cuanto vio a la joven, sana y salva, saltó a sus brazos y Catherine lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Zenko, tengo que irme. –el animal le dedicó una mirada triste, pidiendo que permaneciera allí. –lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. –le explicó, como si creyera que él la comprendía. Lo más sorprendente es que sí lo hacía; entendía cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

El zorro bajó la cabeza en señal de resignación. Catherine le besó la frente con dulzura y lo dejó sobre la cesta. Volvió a ponerse los guantes sin dedos y la cazadora negra; se la abrochó, abrió el pestillo de la gatera que había en la parte baja de la puerta para permitir a Zenko entrar y salir cuando le viniera en gana y se despidió de él.

Volvió a cubrir la puerta con algunas ramas secas, para ocultarla un poco, y siguió sobre sus pasos el camino al pueblo; camino que se le hacía ahora realmente eterno. Caminar sola no resulta muy gratificante, y menos cuando no sabes adónde ir.

Llegó a la plaza que indicaba la entrada del pueblo y se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera que había. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró la pantalla:

"Bruno: Cat, te necesito. Por favor, ven, rápido."

_¿Pero qué…?_

Tecleó en la pantalla táctil:

"¿Dónde estás?"

Tras esperar unos minutos, envió otro mensaje, preocupada, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, de modo que se levantó y se fue corriendo a casa de Bruno. Llamó al timbre varias veces. Nadie contestó; ni él, ni su madre, ni su padre, nadie.

-Mierda… -se dijo. –Sofía…

Se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital. Una vez allí preguntó al recepcionista por la ubicación de Sofía, una niña de unos seis años que se encontraba en estado de coma.

-Planta 3ª, habitación 537. –contestó el joven que la atendió.

-Gracias. –se apresuró a contestar justo antes de echar a correr por los pasillos.

Pudo observar cuando llegó a la puerta indicada que los padres de Bruno y Sofía restaban sentados en un sofá pequeño y blanco, delante de la habitación de su hija. El marido abrazaba a la mujer, quién no dejaba de secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Disculpe…

-Oh, Catherine… -se sorprendió el hombre.

-Le importa si yo…

-No, no, para nada, adelante.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y tras cerrarla avanzó prudentemente.

-¿B-Bruno? –su amigo estaba de rodillas, al lado de la cama de la pequeña, sujetándole la mano y apoyando la frente sobre las sábanas, empapadas bajo sus lágrimas.

Catherine observó el patrón que se describía en las pantallas que monitorizaban el ritmo cardíaco de Sofía. Su estado había empeorado. Sus pulsaciones eran más débiles y menos regulares.

-Vete… -me ordenó.

-No, no voy a dejarte así. Me importáis demasiado; tú y Sofía.

-Hay que tener valor para decir eso después de haberme dejado tirado…

-No te he dejado tirado, jamás lo haría. –pero entonces recordó la escena en el puente; y después el mensaje que no contestó –mira, lo siento… pero yo…


	6. Segunda oportunidad

Cuanto tiempo sin escrivir ésta historia... echaba de menos a Catherine, por absurdo que parezca. Me siento bien de haber continuado, por poco que sea, su história. Espero que a los lectores también os alegre.

En fin, tan solo quiero deciros que ojalá la disfrutéis 3

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Segunda oportunidad**

-No quiero oír una sola palabra si vas a soltarme cualquier excusa barata.

Catherine sabía que no podía inventarse un argumento que la sacara del apuro, pero también era consciente de que si le contaba a Bruno lo que realmente le ocultaba, él no la creería y pensaría que se está riendo de él; de modo que calló.

-Bien, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Tus palabras suenan vacías.

-Lo sé.

La joven se acercó a la cama de Sofía. Miró a la pequeña, recorrió su mejilla con el dedo índice y le besó la frente con cuidado. Después caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, hasta encontrarse detrás de su amigo, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Hizo acopio de todo su valor y recorrió el hombro de Bruno con la mano; la deslizó un poco más hasta llegar debajo de la barbilla del chico. Aplicó un poco de fuerza para levantarle la cabeza y él no opuso resistencia. Se inclinó hacia su mejilla y secó dulcemente las lágrimas que la empapaban. Acto seguido se acercó un poco más, hasta poder posar sus labios sobre la piel humedecida.

-Me voy, cielo. Lo siento.

Salió de la habitación; muy lentamente cerró la puerta tras ella y miró al suelo mientras se secaba con la manga las lágrimas que ahora sí, era incapaz de contener.

-Adiós, me-me voy a casa… -se dirigió a los padres de Bruno, que permanecían en el sofá blanco.

-Adiós, Catherine. –le respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa agridulce. Ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró sonreír para corresponderle.

Salió del hospital, sin correr, sin pararse, mirando al suelo, atenta a cada paso que daba. Y sin darse cuenta llegó al portal de su casa.

-No puedo volver…

-Sí, si puedes. –le susurró una voz.

La joven, asustada, miró a su alrededor. Nada, nadie.

-¿Atenea?

No recibió respuesta.

-No, es imposible… -se dijo. –no sé cómo he podido... en fin, da igual. – sonrió, sintiéndose estúpida y sonriendo vagamente, decepcionada ante su ingenuidad.

Juntó fuerzas y llamó al timbre, mirando al suelo. No quería ver los cristales que había roto al dar aquel inmenso portazo. Vio tras la puerta cómo se acercaba su madre para abrirla. Ella entró y se dirigió a su habitación. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna. Una vez en su cuarto se quitó la ropa y se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de chándal azules. No saldría más de casa por hoy.

Cogió su portátil blanco y se sentó sobre la cama. Al rato empezó a llorar, sin saber tan solo porque. De repente oyó como se cerraba la puerta principal de su casa. Miró a través de la amplia ventana y vio como su madre cogía el coche para irse. Salió de su habitación y se fue al baño. Se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Le reconfortaba la calidez del agua. Sus lágrimas eran inexistentes ahora. No tardó en entonar una de sus canciones favoritas: _Titanium_. Casi siempre la cantaba mientras estaba duchándose. Podía sentirse identificada con la letra de la canción.

La música siempre la ayudaba a seguir adelante. La verdad es que no se le daba nada mal; era una excelente guitarrista y aún mejor cantante. A pesar de las muchas veces que su madre la desanimara diciéndole que no servía para la música, que era una afición inútil, ella seguía adelante. La verdad es que el tiempo le estaba echando una mano enseñándole a ignorar lo que los demás le decían; a demostrarle que ella era su mejor crítica, aunque muchas veces se subestimara, sugestionada por las críticas de los demás.

Se sentía relajada bajo los chorros de agua que la mojaban incesantes y no quería salir de ahí. Pero no faltaba mucho antes de que se quedara sin agua caliente, de modo que retiró las cortinas, se envolvió en una toalla blanca y con otra toalla igual que la anterior se recogió los cabellos anaranjados.

Regresó a su habitación y miró el móvil. Un mensaje de Bruno la esperaba.

"Necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en el puente a las 6. Si no vienes lo entenderé."

-Bien, es mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Sacó del armario el vestuario que iba a llevar a su encuentro con Bruno: unos pantalones tejanos de cintura alta sobre unas mallas oscuras; unos botines negros, un jersey de punto rojo con un lazo negro ajustado sobre su cintura y un gorro del mismo color; además de los pendientes con forma de guitarra que su amigo le había regalado por su último cumpleaños.

Cogió una bufanda gruesa y oscura y caminó hasta llegar al puente. Bajo una farola, una encantadora luz ténue iluminaba a Bruno.


	7. Una historia increïble

Bueno, ooootro capítulo de _Catherine_... cómo siempre, espero que qualquier lector lo disfruta.

Sigo atenta a comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y de más en las reviews:)

Hasta otraa:3

* * *

**Catherine, capítulo 7. Una história increïble**

Ralentizó su paso hasta situarse debajo de aquella farola, delante de su amigo. Alzó su mirada esmeralda y la perdió, son querer en los ojos oscuros del chico.

-Mira, yo… lo sien… -el dedo índice de Bruno selló sus labios.

-No, tranquila. He sido demasiado brusco contigo… -Catherine cogió suavemente su mano y la apartó.

-Ha sido mi culpa. Lo siento. –bajó la mirada. Pudo sentir cómo Bruno la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y la acercaba a él hasta que su mejilla acabó sobre el pecho robusto del chico y pudo oír los latidos de su corazón, acelerándose por momentos.

_Creo que debería intentar contarle la verdad._

Se separó deprisa y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ven. –cogió rápidamente a Bruno de la mano y empezó a llevarlo corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿Adónde me llevas? –la interrogaba él, una y otra vez mientras sonreía.

-Ya lo verás. –era la respuesta que siempre recibía por parte de Catherine, quién también era completamente incapaz de contener su amplia sonrisa.

Y siguieron corriendo hasta que se encontraron en la entrada del bosque.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Bueno, es… es dónde vengo cuando quiero estar… sola…

-Es precioso…

-Lo sé… -reafirmó la chica, mirando como Bruno contemplaba perplejo el paisaje.

Catherine lanzó una mirada al interior de la arboleda y se estremeció. Tanto se había distraído observando a su amigo que no se había percatado de que la noche ya había teñido de añil el cielo, el suelo, los árboles e incluso la misma luna.

-Vamos un poco más adentro. –se animó Bruno, atraído por la curiosidad.

-Am… es que… -ella se quedó helada.

-Cat, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es una niñez…

-No te entiendo.

-N…no me gusta la oscuridad. –Catherine se sonrojó. Le resultaba objeto de burla temerle a la oscuridad… pero a pesar de lo que ella esperaba, Bruno no se rió de su miedo, al contrario, la miró y se acercó un poco al oído para susurrarle:

-Cógeme de la mano y te juro que no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

La joven hizo caso de aquellas cautivadoras palabras y, acto seguido, ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

Catherine condujo a Bruno hasta su caseta; ella abrió la puerta tras apartar las ramas secas que la cubrían y pudo oír como un ruido, agudo e intermitente, parecido a un gemido entrecortado, la reclamaba: era, sin duda alguna, el joven zorro, el cual no tardó en levantarse de la cesta de mimbre y saltar a sus brazos.

Al observar como Bruno entraba, Zenko empezó a gruñir.

-Calma, es un amigo… -se dirigió al animal.

-Esto es lo que estabas ocultando… ¿no?

-Sí… o al menos esto es una parte.

-¿Más secretos aún? –la interrogó su amigo, en un tono de voz mestizo; con una parte de curiosidad y otra de completa indignidad.

Catherine enmudeció.

-Oh vamos, ¿a qué esperas para contármelo todo?

-No vas a creerme…

-Inténtalo.

-Bueno, es que… me visitó Atenea, la diosa Atenea... sé que parece una locura pero...

-Jajaja, a ver, que tu… ¿qué?

-Lo sabía. Es algo que no se puede tomar en serio.

-No, no, perdona por reírme. Cuéntamelo.

-Estaba en el bosque con Zenko cuando…

-¡¿Quién es ese tal _Zenko_?!

-Es… el zorro. –contestó Catherine, acercándole al animal y riendo, mientras veía como las mejillas de Bruno se ruborizaban.

* * *

thanks for reading;)

~graciass:3


End file.
